Newborn Hybrid
by twilightfanjm
Summary: 26 years after she was dumped on the side of the road Nessie's life is turned upside down in ways she could never imagine. Armed with only a single memory of her biological father she sets off on an adventure to find the family that she never knew. A family that believed she died at birth 26 years ago.
1. Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

 **Chapter 1: Pain**

 **Nessie's POV**

Saying goodbye is the one of the hardest thing a person will ever do in their life. Nobody wants to say that final goodbye to the people they love. It didn't matter if it was sudden death like a car accident or it was a long drawn out death like an illness. It all hurt just the same.

You don't expect death at my age. When you're in your mid twenties you believe that death is a long way off still. That as long as you ate healthy, and exercised you would still be around a long time.

Sometimes though no matter what life has other plans in store for you. I never, in a million years, expected to get a phone call from the hospital saying that a drunk driver had taken my husband away from me.

I cried. That was all that I've been doing for the past two weeks since it happened. I just cried. He was only 26 years old. Same age as me. We'd known each other since we were in elementary school and now just like that he was gone.

Jackson and I first met back in the third grade. I was the new girl in town and everyone picked on me. Jackson stood up for me and right away he became best friends. When we were 14 we became boyfriend and girlfriend. On prom night he proposed to me. We got married at 19 and our first child, a boy we named Jackson Jr., a year later. Two years later we had a girl and named her Isabella. Mainly we just called her Bella though. That name always meant a lot to me for some reason. Just three months ago we had another child, another boy we named Carl.

Raising three kids by myself was going to be a challenge but I would do it. I had to do it for my kids. I loved them more than life itself. They were the only thing keeping me sane right now.

Right after the funeral my dad told me that the kids and I should move in with him up in Alaska. Said he didn't want us to be alone after what happened. That we could come live with him as long as we'd like to.

I gracious accepted the offer. Being here in this house that my husband and I used to share was just way too painful. Lord knows I could use the help with my kids. Before my husband was killed I'd been going to school full time at Seattle University studying Psychology. I was one semester away from graduating with my Master's Degree. I couldn't have done it without my husband helping out with the kids.

When I mentioned quitting school right after the funeral my dad was having none of it. Said that "I'd worked too hard to just quit when I'm already so close," so he helped me transfer all of my credits to the University of Alaska.

My dad really was my rock. Biologically we were not related. He and mom adopted me when I was a baby. He and mom found me dumped on the side of the road in Forks, Washington. Less than a week later they had officially adopted me.

Mom passed away from Leukemia when I was 16 years old. Losing her hurt dad a lot. He often said if it wasn't for me he didn't know what he would've done. Now the situation was reversed.

I was positive that with my dad's help my kids and I would be okay. I finished packing my bags the night before we were set to leave. I went to bed early that night.

My kids weren't happy about me waking them up early the next morning but I wanted to head out early. We had a long drive ahead and I wanted to drive as long as I possibly could before stopping at a hotel when it got dark.

Bella and Carl fell back asleep almost right away but Jackson was wide awake. He kept kicking the back of my seat because he thought it was funny. It wasn't until I threatened to take away his iPad that he finally stopped. That six year old boy of mine could be the biggest headache sometimes.

We stopped for lunch at a restaurant in Canada around noon. As soon as we were finished we got the road again. Now that all of my kids were awake I had to listen to all of their crazy shenanigans while I tried to drive.

The sun was beginning to set when I decided it was time to check into a hotel for the night. I glanced down at the map on my phone for a second when my son screamed "Mommy look out!"

I looked up and swerved out of the way when I saw a man standing in the middle of the road. My car went off the side of the road and flipped over several times. The pain exploded in my head causing me to lose consciousness.

 _I couldn't breathe at all. I kicked and thrashed around my watery enclosure. Desperate to escape._

 _"Get him out now!" that was my mommy's voice. I had come to recognize the sound of my mommy's beautiful voice. I had learned that her name was Isabella but she liked being called Bella but to me she was my mommy. That was the last time I ever heard my mommy's voice._

 _Suddenly there was a bright light and I was violently yanked outside. The man who held me looked at me in disgust and anger. I suddenly got very scared looking at him. I cried._

 _I took one look at my mommy and saw her covered in blood. She didn't move or make a sound._

 _"I always knew that you'd kill her," the man, my daddy growled. "I told her that you were nothing but a monster but she insisted on having you and now look where that's gotten her,"_

 _I cried as my daddy held me tightly by the neck._

 _"If she survives this I'll tell her you didn't make it. That's what I'll tell everyone. It'll be like you never existed. You're nothing but a monster that killed my wife slowly from day one,"_

 _I cried. I was feeling really scared. "I won't kill you," he said as he threw me. I landed face down on the side of the road and cried in pain. "So hopefully you'll get hit by a car and that'll take care of the job for me,"_

I was suddenly opened my eyes and the first thing I registered was pain. I saw two men with red eyes and pale skin approaching me.

"What do we do with her?" One asked.

"She's perfect," The other one answered.

"and the kids?"

"You know the law about immortal children. Besides the boy is already dead. It won't be much longer before the girl and the baby are dead too. We don't even have to kill them ourselves,"

No. No. No. please tell this one cruel sick joke and my son wasn't dead. I couldn't lose my husband and my son. I couldn't lose him too! I couldn't!

Suddenly one of them bit my neck and then I was in the most excruciating pain I'd ever experienced.

 **Please Review**


	2. Love and Loss

**Chapter 2: Love and Loss**

 **Nessie's POV**

I could feel nothing but pain. Excruciating pain. Like fire was radiating out through my entire body from head to toe extinguishing everything in its path. I could hear myself screaming through the pain. Pleading and begging for someone to come put out the fire that was surely consuming my body. Then I was pleading for death to just come and take me out of my misery

I could hear my own heart pick up in speed. Beating as hard as it could as if it were trying to fight against the pain that was all consuming. After what felt like an eternity I felt the pain leave begin to leave my toes. An odd coolness took over and began to spread as the fire lessened. Until all of a sudden the pain vanished completely. My heart was still beating fast. Yet, there was no more pain to fight against.

I opened my eyes slowly and everything was crystal clear. It was like if my eye sight had been in standard definition before and had now switched over to ultra high definition. Never had my eyesight been so clear before. I didn't recognize my surroundings either. Someone must've picked me up and dumped in this cave and I was in too much pain to even realize what was happening.

Now all the pain was gone. Except for the burning pain I felt in my throat. It was unlike any sore throat I had ever experienced in my life. It was torturous and I'd give anything to get rid of it right now. I could hear a river nearby but oddly enough the water wasn't I needed despite my painful throat. When I stepped out of the cave I realized that it was daytime.

I caught the scent of something delicious in the air. A smell that made the flames in my throat burn ten times worse than they had just two seconds ago. The burn was all that I could think about. I followed the smell that promised to rid me of the pain. The smell led to a young hiker that had fallen and injured himself. He was no older than maybe 16 or 17 years old. He was on the ground bleeding.

The scent radiating off of him caused something in me to snap and I attacked without hesitation or provocation. I sunk my teeth into the surprised man's neck and drank. The blood tasted so good as it soothed the pain in my throat. I drank and drank and drank until there was not a single drop of blood left in his body.

I released his neck and let his body drop to the floor. That was when it hit me. That was when I realized what I had done. I had just killed a man. I had just killed a man for no reason at all. I was a monster. I attacked and killed him for no reason.

My heartbeat took off at rocket like speed as fear took over my body. The realization of what I had just done came crashing down upon me like a boulder. I had just killed a man. I was a monster. A true monster. Just like the man in my memory had told me that I was.

I couldn't breathe no matter how hard I tried. My heart would not slow down how much I wished that it would. Fear of what I'd done and what I'd become had taken over me. I had gone crazy. I had lost control and gone crazy. The fear saturated every single part of my body. My muscles tensed up and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to get enough air. I felt dizzy, nauseous, and completely disgusted with myself.

I walked away as I tried to get a handle on my emotions. I wasn't sure how long it took for the anxiety to completely leave my system but it felt like a long time. I tried not to think about what I did because whenever I did it brought on the anxiety all over again.

Somehow I stumbled upon the sight of the car accident. The car was gone but I could still smell blood. The scent was fading but it was still there. My kids were nowhere to be found so I hoped that they had been found and saved.

I decided to follow the fading scent hoping it would lead to my kids. I was able to follow the scent all the way to a hospital.

Then I smelled blood. Fresh blood. The monster in me tried to take over but I fought back with all of my might. It wasn't until I saw two doctors walk out and heard them talking that I snapped out of it. It was what they were saying that caught my attention.

"So sad what happened to those kids," the first doctor said. "Poor Bella is so scared and keeps crying for her mother and her baby brother isn't doing much better,"

"It is sad indeed. Losing their brother and mother at once,"

I felt my anxiety takeover again and I started to hyperventilate. "The boy is already dead," the man with the red eyes had said. "and it won't be longer before the girl and baby are dead too,"

My son was dead. My six year old son was dead! I started crying and no matter how hard I tried the tears wouldn't stop flowing. First my husband dies and now two weeks later my son. I couldn't take it anymore the pain was too much.

"Yeah sad there going to end up in foster care since they don't have anymore relatives,"

Foster care? My kids in foster care? The more I thought about it though the more I realized they were better off in foster care. I just snapped and killed a man. Drained every drop of blood from his body for no reason. What if I did that to my kids? I could never live with myself if I harmed with one of my own children.

At least they were alive. They were young. Bella only four years old and Carl only three months old. Hopefully they were young enough that they'd eventually forget about the trauma that happened to them. I know for sure my baby was. They'd get adopted by good loving families and more importantly they were safe from me.

So it was a heavy heart that I left without even seeing them. I'd lost everything. My husband and now my kids. I had nothing left. Absolutely nothing.

I couldn't stop the tears as they rolled out of my eyes down my face. The pain of losing everything was just eating me alive. I walked back in the exact direction that I'd come from. Leading me back to the cave I'd come from.

The weight and pain of all the events crashed down upon and caused me to collapse in exhaustion. I'd heard that losing a child was painful and it was a pain that I hoped I would never experience. Now I've lost all three at once. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea of my son being dead. I couldn't fathom the idea that he'd only gotten six years on this planet. It wasn't fair. It wasn't supposed to be this way. A mother shouldn't ever have to lose her kids.

" _If she survives this I'll tell her you didn't make it. That's what I'll tell everyone. It'll be like you never existed,_ " I shuddered when the flashback I had a few days ago suddenly resurfaced. The man with the bronze hair and golden eyes was my biological father. He tried to kill me and if my biological mother was still alive he's been lying to her this whole time.

That would mean my mom has believed I've been dead for 26 y years. I can't imagine being in this kind of pain for so long. I had to find her. I had to let her know that I was alive. If I couldn't save myself from the painful loss of a child maybe I could save her.

I heard a noise and looked up immediately. There at the entrance of the cave was a huge wolf. Reddish brown in color. Extremely huge and extremely beautiful. He looked just as surprised to see me as I was to see him.

His body shook with excitement and he ran over to me. I wasn't scared. In fact I was in awe of him. He licked my face a bunch of times and I couldn't help but throw my arms around his massive neck.

He reminded me of my dog Blue. He was a yellow Labrador I got when I was eight years old. Blue was the most loving, playful, and loyal dog a person could ever have.

I was out walking him one night when I was 17 when I was suddenly attacked by a two men. The men tried to rape me but Blue protected me and fought the men. Unfortunately that cost my dog his life when one of the guys took out a knife and stabbed him.

Watching my best friend bleed to death out there on the cold hard pavement is one of the most painful things you could ever imagine. Anyone whose ever loved a dog knows that losing one is like losing a member of your family because they are family.

The wolf brought me back to the present by licking the tears that had fallen from my eyes. He looked at me sadly and whimpered.

He nudged my stomach gently with his cold wet nose and to my shock I felt something kick in response.

 **Please Review**


	3. Hole In My Heart

**Chapter 3: Hole In My Heart**

 **Bella's POV**

Sometimes I wish that it were possible for me to cry. Just to let out all of my emotions. I could never do that though. Being denied the simple action of crying made it next to impossible for me to convey to the world just how much I was still hurting after all these years.

26 years wasn't even close to being enough to erase the pain caused by the loss of a baby. A baby I never even got to see or hold. A baby that never even got the chance to live.

I can still remember the day that I found I was pregnant as if it were just yesterday. I never imagined myself as a mother. The thought of having a child had never even crossed my mind. Yet, the from moment I found out that she was coming I loved her with all of my heart. I vowed to do everything and anything that I could to protect her.

Protect her I did. From the very beginning. Edward wanted me to abort because he thought I would die if I didn't abort. Carlisle desperately wanted to perform the procedure because my baby was incompatible with my body and as a result was killing me. My whole family had wanted me to abort. They saw my baby as nothing more than a fetus that was slowly sucking my life away. Everyone except Rosalie that was.

I'll forever be grateful to Rosalie for helping me so much during my pregnancy. For keeping everyone else at bay so that my baby might have the chance to live.

Even Jacob wanted me to end my pregnancy. I took a deep calming breath as I thought about my best friend. I hadn't seen Jacob in 26 years. Not since the night I gave birth. I couldn't even begin to count the number of times Jacob angrily told me to "get rid of that thing," . He kept on insisting that my baby was just a bloodsucking monster that was killing me.

Yet, despite everything, Jacob still stuck around. His presence still made me happy despite everything that was happening. Even if he didn't agree with what I was doing he was still there for me.

Edward told me that after I gave birth Jacob thought that I had died. Jacob ran off into the woods as a wolf never to be seen again. If I had to guess I would say that Jacob never phased back. Pain he had said before was easier to handle as an animal than as a human being.

I wish that I had that luxury. When I woke up three days later as a vampire my daughter was the first thing I asked for was my baby. Nobody dared to answer me at first. So I asked for my baby again.

"I'm so sorry Bella but she didn't make it," Carlisle informed me in a sad tone of voice. "Edward said that when he got her out it was already to late. She suffocated,"

"Where is she?!" I demanded to know. "Where is she?!" I cried out in pain.

"I buried her already," Edward said. "I thought it would be best if you didn't see her deceased body so I buried her before anyone could see her,"

I attacked Edward for that. I was beyond angry that he denied me the one chance I had to see and hold my daughter. My Renesmee. How dare Edward make decisions like that for me without even so much as consulting me.

What bothered me even more was Edward's total lack of emotion as he told me everything. As if our daughter meant absolutely nothing to him. It was infuriating. When I confronted him about it he just said that was "his way of coping," . I didn't believe it but I let the subject drop.

Nothing was ever the same after that. In the short amount of time I had Renesmee inside of me she made a lasting impact on me. She had left a whole in my heart that would never ever be healed. My baby girl. My sweet innocent baby girl.

Edward didn't understand why I still mourned her loss so many years later. How I not still mourn the loss of a sweet innocent baby girl that never got the chance to live? What I never understood is why he never appeared to mourn in her the first place.

"Mom?" I looked up when I heard my 16 year old son Anthony walk in. "Are you okay?"

Ten years after losing Renesmee Edward suggested adopting another baby. Thinking somehow that would lessen the pain of losing Nessie.

I went along with the idea thinking that it would work. We found Anthony in the foster system when he was a newborn. I loved my son but he could never replace Nessie.

"Mom?" he looked at me worriedly

"I'm okay honey don't worry. Just go to school already. I'm probably not going in today,"

Adopting Anthony had been dangerous in more ways than one. There was always the risk of one of us losing control and hurting him or worse. Of course there was the Volturi. If they even found out about him, well, just the thought made me shudder. Yet both Carlisle and Edward thought the benefits of me adopting another baby and raising him as my own outweighed the risks.

We agreed to turn Anthony into a vampire when he turned 17. Anthony wanted to wait until he was 18 so that way he'd "legally be an adult," but I didn't want to wait that much longer. The Volturi hadn't bothered us in 26 years but that could always change at any moment.

I loved my son but he could never replace my daughter. No one would ever replace her. Nothing could ever take away the pain that comes with losing a baby. Nothing could ever heal the hole in my heart.

 **Please Review**


	4. Wolves

**Chapter 4: Wolves**

 **Nessie's POV**

My hand flew to my stomach as soon as I'd felt the kick. I was pregnant again. I smiled. This baby was Jackson's last gift to me. Another baby.

I sighed. I couldn't keep this baby. Just like I couldn't keep Bella and Carl. I wasn't fit to raise any child anymore. Not after killing people and drinking their blood like some sort of sick psychopath.

I started crying again. As if the wolf could sense my sadness he pushed his head into my body and allows me to pet him. Running my hand through his fur did seem to have a therapeutic affect on me.

"You're a nice wolf you know that?"

He looked up at me like if he understood every single word I said. He pushed his head into my body one more time before he got up and left.

Just like that I was all alone again. Even if the wolf couldn't talk his presence had been enough to soothe the loneliness I'd felt. Even if it was just for the moment.

Suddenly I heard a loud noise. It sounded like an animal was in pain. Curiosity made me stand up and go take a look. The noise sounded like it came from deeper inside the cave.

After about five minutes of walking I saw an abnormally large wolf pup lying on the ground crying out in pain. As soon as the animal saw me it got scared and started to freak out.

It was definitely a wolf pup. Even though it was an abnormally large like the wolf I had met earlier I could tell that it was still very young. The features were very much pup like rather than like an adult wolf.

This wolf was a light gray female wolf. I could see a large splinter in her paw which I was certain was the cause of her pain.

I don't know if it was craziness or sheer stupidity that made me do it but I grabbed ahold of the wolf. She started thrashing violently in response and I got scratched a few times but I was determined to help her. As soon as I was finally able to I pulled that splinter out of her paw.

She looked completely shocked and perplexed by my actions. At least she seemed a lot calmer.

I pet her hoping that would keep her calm and reassure her that I would not hurt her. She licked my hand a few times and that was when I was sure she trusted me.

A wolf howled up ahead and she got tense. She howled back. As soon as I put her down she took off running. When I caught up I saw that the big reddish brown wolf had returned. He and the much smaller wolf pup were eating what appeared to be a dead deer.

I was surprised when the two wolves didn't finish and the larger wolf pushed what remained of the carcass to me.

I drained the rest of the blood out of the animal. By drained I really meant that I drank it. The blood tasted nowhere near as good as fresh human blood but at least no innocent human died this time.

I started a campfire later that night and used it to cook the remaining meat. The small gray wolf pup watched the fire in amazement as if she'd never seen fire before. Meanwhile the adult male watched me. Every time I moved he noticed.

Having two wolves for company was odd and what was even more odd was that I enjoyed their company.

The pup yawned and curled up right next to bigger wolf. He licked her affectionately.

"She your daughter?" God I must be going crazy to be talking to wolves like they understand English.

When he nodded 'yes' I was certain that I'd lost my mind after everything that happened!

"You're lucky," I said. "My husband is dead. My son is dead. My two other kids are with DCFS now. I don't have anything anymore," I started crying.

I only stopped when the wolf licked away my years. I hugged him tight. That night, for the first time in my life, I slept in a cave. With only two wolves as company.

When I woke up the next morning though only the wolf pup was there. I looked up and saw a strange, beautiful, muscular, handsome man stumbling into the cave.

 **Please Review**


	5. Jacob

**Chapter 5: Jacob**

I didn't even think as I ran to help the man. He certainly was handsome. I'd be lying if I said he wasn't. He was also naked. A fact that I tried, and failed, to ignore. I caught him just as he fell.

"Are you okay sir?"

By now the wolf pup had woken up and was watching us curiously. She walked over to us and sniffed him. Not showing him any of the fear that she'd shown me yesterday.

"Are you okay sir?" I asked him again. Still no response so my next question was "Can you talk?"

"Yes," he finally answered a minute later. "I just haven't done it in a very long time,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I haven't talked or walked on two feet in a very long time. I'm a little out of practice,"

I was confused by this man. Very confused. I wanted to help him but I had no idea how to help him.

"What's your name?" I asked him. Learning more about him would definitely be a start.

"I'm Jacob. Who are you?"

"My name is Renesmee. Although most call me Nessie,"

He went as still as a statue when I said my name. Granted it was an unusual name I had but I'd never gotten that reaction before.

"Renesmee?" he said. "No it can't be. But she looks so much like her..."

Okay clearly this man had been alone for a very long time. Obviously all that time alone must've done things to his brain. Because he was talking to himself and the things he was saying was making no sense at all.

"You look just like a girl I used to know. Her name was Bella,"

I stood frozen in shock. That was my mother's name. Was it possible that he knew my mother? No he couldn't. That didn't make any sense. This boy had to be in his twenties like me. Which meant there was no way that he could've known my mother.

"I'm sorry I'm acting strange I know," Jacob admitted. "I'm just out of practice with the whole human thing,"

"I really don't understand what you're talking about,"

"If it weren't for you I would've never made the decision to phase back,"

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense? Do you need help?"

"No I'm fine," he said although I was far from convinced. "It's just well it'll be easier to explain if I just show you,"

Before I could even blink the guy was gone and in his place was that oversized reddish brown wolf from yesterday. In my shock I jumped, tripped over a rock, and fell on my back. I screamed out in pain when my head hit the floor. I could feel my head bleeding but then it stopped and the pain was gone.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

I didn't even realize that the wolf was gone and the boy was back in his place.

"What the hell?"

"I'm a werewolf," he said it as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "But I've been in wolf form for the past 26 years. This is the first time in 26 years that I've been human,"

"What?"

"I'm sure you've figured out that you're not human by now. Right? As soon as I found you here I knew that you weren't,"

"You found me?"

"My daughter and I live here by ourselves. We came home a few nights ago and found you here. I imprinted on you when I first saw you here. I was scared to death thinking you wouldn't make it,"

"Imprinted?"

"Wolf thing. I'll explain later," he said it as if the thought of explaining it scared him.

"I used to be human. Until someone bit me. Than all I remember is agonizing pain. Then I woke up like this,"

"Vampire,"

"What?"

"You're a vampire. Or at least half vampire. I've met vampires and you're scent is not indicative of someone is full vampire. But you're not exactly full human either,"

I shook my head as I felt a headache coming on. Werewolves. Vampires. This whole world has gone insane. That's for sure.

"My god I can't get over how you look just like Bella and your name...But it doesn't make any sense though. The Cullens said that the baby had died..." he looked at me curiously.

"My mother's biological name was Bella and I think my dad's name was Edward,"

Jacob looked at me like I'd grown an extra two heads.

"No. No it can't be," he shook his head. "It can't be,"

"What can't be?"

His head snapped up. "You. You can't be. They said you were dead,"

"My dad lied," Then I began to explain the flashback I'd had the other day. My birth. When my father tossed me onto the side of the road hoping I'd get killed by a car.

"So they don't know the truth then? Your real family I mean?"

I shook my head.

"I'm going to help you find them,"

"What?"

"Your family. I'm going to help you find them. They deserve to know the truth,"

"You know where they live?" I wondered how on Earth he could know when he's been a wolf for the past 26 years.

"No but I might know a way to find out. My dad and your grandfather live in a place called Forks, Washington. That's where your mother is from. If anyone knows where they moved to it's them,"

I didn't know what to think. Here was this total stranger offering to help me. He seemed to know about my family though. Maybe he could help me. Besides if he wanted to hurt me he would've done it already. It's not like he hasn't had plenty of opportunities.

"I'm 100 hundred percent sure they're your real family Nessie. That might explain why you didn't turn full vampire. You already had vampire in your DNA and it was probably just reawakened by the venom or something,"

"Wait you mean my family are vampires?"

"Your father was. Your mother was human before she died,"

"My mother's dead?" I surprisingly felt like crying again. You'd think I would've run out of tears by now.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," I took a deep breath.

"If anyone can help you it's them Nessie. I'm sure they could even help you get your kids back,"

All of them except Jackson anyway. Thinking of my innocent little boy taken so soon made me start sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked. Unsure of what to do.

"I'll never get my oldest son back. He's dead,"

"I'm sorry Nessie. I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say,"

I took a few deep calming breaths. I looked at the small gray wolf pup. I felt a pang of jealously that Jacob still had his daughter. He didn't know how lucky he was.

"You're lucky you still have your kid,"

He smiled. But didn't say anything. It was odd to look at the wolf pup and Jacob. It was easier to imagine them as father and daughter when they were both the same species.

I liked Jacob. I really did. I started to really get the sense that I could trust him. Being around him as either a wolf or a human made me very happy. We decided to spend another evening in the cave.

Even his daughter, whose name I found out was Sarah, warmed up to me even more.

"Jacob if you don't mind my asking what happened to her mother?"

Little Sarah started crying as soon as I mentioned her mother. It was clear to me that she had the same human intelligence that her father had and I instantly regretted the subject as soon as I brought it up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry Nessie it's okay," Jacob said as he held onto his daughter tightly.

"Her name was Leah. She was a werewolf like me. 26 years ago when I ran away she joined me to get away from some problems she was having back home. We stayed together all these years. Our daughter here was a complete and unexpected surprise as Leah had been infertile all this time. So when Sarah was born two years ago well I've never saw Leah happier. She disappeared a few months ago though and I haven't been able to find her. I'm starting to fear the worst,"

"I'm sorry Jacob. I lost my husband recently so I can sort of understand what you're going through,"

"You know it's weird but it actually feels good to talk about this out loud with someone,"

"I feel the same way,"

We were silent for a few minutes when he broke it and said "I can't believe I'm actually going back to Forks willingly,"

"You scared to go back or what?"

"A little," he admitted. "When I ran away I never even said goodbye to my father. Never once went back to see him,"

"You haven't seen your dad in 26 years?"

"Nope. Been living as a wolf in the wild the whole time. Remember? Anyway I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of how he will react when he sees me,"

"I think it'll be okay Jacob. We just have to worry about getting there,"

"Plane tickets?"

"What about your daughter though? She's a wolf. Unless she turns human?"

"No she hasn't phased yet. I don't even know if she can since she was born a wolf. She's the first offspring of two wolves a wolf I'm not sure what to expect from her,"

"Well I guess we could always drive?"

"I guess that's the best idea. I just need to get a car then,"

Just like that we had had a plan to start our journey to find my family.

 **Please Review**


	6. Journey

**Chapter 6: Journey**

 **Nessie's POV**

I felt a longing in my heart when I saw wolf Jacob and his daughter sleeping side by side peacefully that night. I longed for the nights when my children and I would cuddle up together like that. I longed for all the precious moments I had with my children. Children I was sure I'd never see again.

I felt a kick in my lower stomach which reminded me that I had another child on the way. Jacob thinks it's possible for me to get my kids back but I'm not so sure that was a good idea. I was a monster now. What if I hurt my own kids?

I sighed as I watched as I watched Sarah snuggling closer to her father in her sleep. Than I remembered that she and Jacob too were suffering a loss. Jacob had told me a bit about Leah. It was clear to me how much and he their daughter all loved and cared for one another.

All off the wall she and Leah had disappeared without a trace. She'd gone off one morning to go hunting and she never returned. Jacob searched everywhere she could but there was not a single trace of her. It was as if she had simply vanished off the face of the Earth. That was months ago.

Now it was just them two. Ever since her mother's disappearance Jacob has been extremely overprotective of Sarah.

When I woke up the next morning of the two of them were still asleep. So rather than disturb them I went into town on my own. I found a dealership that sold used cars. The cars seemed like they were all in good shape and would last a long time. So I bought a used Toyota Prius.

After buying the car I went to the store to buy clothes for Jacob. That and a shaver. Because, even though I could tell he was a handsome man, there was no doubt that he needed a good shave and a haircut.

"Where have you been?" Jacob asked almost as soon as I got back. "Sarah's been worried sick about you?"

"Yeah I'm sure she was the worried one," I smiled.

"Okay okay I'll admit it. I was the more worried one,"

"So where did you run off to?" he questioned.

"To get a car. Kind of hard to go back to Forks without one,"

"Oh,"

"Oh and I also got you this," I tossed him the bag which he caught effortlessly.

"Oh," he said. "I guess I would need these,"

"Just about every human does Jacob,"

"and shavers?"

"I think you'll look even more handsome with a good shave and a haircut,"

"More handsome?"

"Yes,"

"more as in you think I already look handsome and you're trying to make me more handsome?"

"I, thats not, what?"

He grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh shut up Jacob,"

"You think I handsome,"

"Jacob-"

"and I happen to think that you are very beautiful,"

"What?"

"I think you're beautiful. A guy would have to be blind to not see it,"

"Jacob I. I don't know what to say,"

He just smiled a very charming smile.

Sarah climbed into my lap as we watched her father get dressed and shave. It didn't dawn on me until now that he would probably need a mirror to groom himself. But even without a mirror he still did a pretty good job.

"So how long do you think it will take us to get to Forks?"

"A day. Maybe less depending on how fast we go,"

"I guess we should get this show on the road then," he said nervously.

I knew he was afraid of facing his past. He'd been running from it for 26 years. It couldn't be easy for him to just go back. Which made me wonder why now? Why with me? A woman he barely knew. Why couldn't he go back with Leah? Unless they were both running from something. Who knows? I wanted to ask but at the same time I didn't want to pry.

"After so many years I'm rejoining humanity. Never thought I'd do that again," he said once we'd gotten in the car and we were well on our way.

"What? Be apart of humanity?"

"Exactly,"

"But why?"

"Being a wolf is a lot easier than being a human. Emotions are so much less complex. Pain and anger are less intense. The only thing that really matters is having enough to eat,"

"Bullshit,"

"Excuse me?"

"You love your daughter don't you?"

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It means that you care about something else besides having enough to eat. You love Sarah. You take care of her. You protect her. I'm sure you must've loved her mother as well? You can't tell me that you don't feel human emotion as a wolf?"

"You're right. Let me rephrase that. The bad emotions like pain and anger are much easier to handle as an animal. Wolves don't understand those human emotions. As a werewolf when you get in touch with your inner wolf anger and pain are easier to suppress,"

"What kind of pain are you hiding from?"

"Doesn't matter anymore I guess,"

We stayed silent for awhile after that. Jacob was certainly an interesting guy who's had an interesting life. I mean not many people can they have a wolf for a daughter.

Little Sarah was something else. She explored her surroundings with an intense curiosity I'd never seen in anyone. Even if her surroundings just happened to be the inside of a car. She stuck her head out the window and let the window like normal dogs.

I wondered what she was thinking. I wished that I could talk to her like I could talk to her father.

"What're you thinking about Nessie?" Jacob asked, startling me.

"It's stupid,"

"I'm sure it's not,"

"That I wish I could talk to Sarah and know what she's thinking,"

As soon as I said her name she looked at me.

"I don't think that's stupid at all," Jacob said. "I like to know what she's thinking. Her mind is every bit as human as mine is,"

"How are you so sure about that?"

"Werewolves can communicate telepathically when we're in wolf form. I know what she's thinking and she knows what I'm thinking. It's how we communicate even we're far apart,"

"Wow,"

"I know,"

"You know she looks just like her mom,"

"Really?"

"Yeah she has the same gray color fur that Leah did,"

"She's beautiful,"

Jacob's chest swelled with pride.

"What about your kids? Who do they look more like?"

I felt like I was going to start crying again.

"Oh my God. I'm so stupid! Sorry I shouldn't have brought it up! God I'm such an idiot!"

"It's okay Jacob. Really it's okay," I sniffled. "My eldest son looked more like his father. My daughter looks more like me. I'll show you pictures some day,"

Several hours later we stopped at a hotel. Only I would be the only one staying at the hotel. Jacob opted to wolf out and spend the night in the forest with his daughter since she couldn't stay in the hotel.

We're about an hour away from Forks but I was too tired to continue driving safely. Jacob had offered to drive but then I reminded him that his license expired over 20 years ago and at this point in life I had a lot more driving experience than him.

As soon as I woke up I went down to get breakfast before heading out to the car to wait for Jacob and Sarah. Soon enough the two of them arrived.

"Wow a lot surely has changed around here," Jacob lamented.

"How so?"

"Lot more buildings around here than I remember. I hope Forks hasn't changed this much,"

I honestly wouldn't have known how much if Forks had changed at all since I hadn't been there since I was a baby. The only reason I even knew how to get here in the first place was by looking it up on google maps.

When I saw the Welcome To Forks sign that's when I knew we had arrived. I didn't know what we were going to do from there. All I knew was that my grandfather Charlie Swan lived here. I supposed that asking around would just simply have to do.

The gas light came on in my car and I knew I wouldn't be getting anywhere until I filled up the tank.

"Holy shit!" Jacob shouted causing me to jump.

"What the-"

"That's my father over there!"

I looked where Jacob indicated and saw a much elderly man in a wheelchair. He was looking right at me. Like he knew me or something.

I looked back anxiously and saw that Jacob was nowhere to be found. Then Sara started howling which immediately caught the man's attention.

He looked at me and the wolf pup in question curiously. Then he started to move.

"He's coming over here,"

"Oh crap. I'm not prepared to face my father I'm not-"

"Jacob do me a favor and man up will you?"

 **Please Review**


	7. Family

**Chapter 7: Family**

 **Nessie's POV**

Jacob's father stopped several feet away from me. He looked at me in curiosity. Like if he was trying to figure me out. He must've known my mother and since I look so much like her my appearance must've shocked him.

"Who are you?" he simply asked me.

"My name is Renesmee," I answered. "So you are Jacob's father?" I heard Jacob groan from somewhere within the car.

"So Jacob is here isn't he? I thought I saw him and heard him talking,"

"Yes he is in this car right here," I indicated toward my car. "But Jacob has this idea in his head that if he ducks and cover you will not find him," I heard Jacob groan even louder and say something about me "betraying him," as if being reunited with his father would be such a horrible thing.

The old man just shook his head. "Never thought I would live to see the day that Jacob came back home. Not after all these years," The sadness in the old man's voice nearly had me in tears. Just a few sentences into this interaction I could see just how heartbroken Jacob's father had been all this time. Whatever Jacob had done didn't mean anything to him anymore. He just wanted his son back.

"How did you find my son?"

"Technically he found me," I corrected. "Its kind of a long story that I don't really want to get into. But Jacob found me and helped me. He's the reason we came here,"

He just shook his head. "Let him know that if he's interested in seeing me he can come home any time he wants,"

I heard Jacob move inside the car. Then slowly, but surely he emerged from the car. Having finally gathered up the courage just to face his father. Or maybe it was just something about his father's words that inspired him to get up and face his father.

"Jacob?" the old man started crying as soon as he saw his son.

"Dad?"

Just like that I was watching two grown men crying. Whoever said grown men could not or should not cry were idiots. Everyone regardless of gender had emotions. Seeing them cry made me feel like crying as well. I turned away just to give them some privacy.

In that moment though there was only one thing that was clear to me. Jacob's father had forgiven him a long time ago for running away. He just wanted his son back. He just wanted to see Jacob again before he died.

Sarah crawled into my lap and I had to hold the girl tight to stop her from leaping outside. She reminded me of my own children. Always so overly curious and excited. She turned her head and looked at me pleadingly. I couldn't help but wonder what went through her young, intelligent mind. When I thought about the kind of loss she has already experienced in her short young life it made me hurt deeply for her. I lost my own kids and she lost her mother. If there was one thing we had in common is that we've both experienced deep, profound loss.

I loosened my grip on her and she immediately jumped out. She startled Jacob's father when she ran right up to him and started sniffing him. Jacob grabbed ahold of her before she could accidentally hurt the man.

"Who is this?"

"This is my daughter,"

"You're what? She looks so young,"

"She is only two years old. Her name is Sarah,"

"Two years old and can already phase?"

"Not exactly dad. Leah and I were both wolves when she was conceived. Leah gave birth to her as a wolf,"

"So she has been a wolf her entire life? But that is impossible. Nothing in our stories-"

"She's unique dad. Leah was the first woman to ever phase in our tribe's history so it makes sense that we never thought of what phasing would be like if you'd been born in wolf form,"

"Wow. Just wow," he said. "I have a wolf for a granddaughter,"

My heart melted as I watched grandfather and granddaughter get to know each other. For the millionth time that day I felt like crying again. This time it would be tears of happiness.

"Jacob I'm happy to see you again and I'm happy that you're back but why? Why did you finally come back after all this time?"

"I'm helping Nessie over here that's why. Remember that baby that Bella had 26 years ago?"

"The one that died you mean? Yes I remember her?"

Wow. A lot of people had been duped into believing that I was dead. I wondered how many people had fallen for my father's lies. How much damage had my father done with his lies.

"She's not dead. Edward lied. This is her. I'm trying to help her find the Cullens and I thought that maybe Charlie might know something,"

They both looked at me long and hard. I felt suddenly very self conscious. I hated it when people stared at me for no apparent reason at all.

"That would explain why she looks like Bella. Look there's going to be a bonfire tonight at the beach. Charlie and Sue will be there with the rest of the tribe. You three are more than welcome to come tonight,"

"Thanks dad,"

"Just happy to have you home son. Everyone will be interested in Sarah as well. Where is Leah? Is she with you? Sue has missed her as much as I've missed you son,"

Jacob hung his head low. "She's been missing for months now and I have no idea what happened to her,"

No more words were said after that. I guess what else could be said to that. I vowed right then and there that I was going to help Jacob find Leah as well. He was helping me so much the least that I could do was help him and his daughter in return. That's the least those two deserved after all they were doing for me.

We didn't do much after that but just hang out. Billy, as I had learned Jacob's father's name was, decided to keep us a surprise. Just to see everyone's reaction when the three of us suddenly showed up at the bonfire later. I loved seeing Billy, Jacob, and Sarah together. It made my heart melt with happiness for the three of them. Just because I could not be happy doesn't mean that I could not be happy for them.

At night we walked through the woods. Just Jacob, Sarah, and I. Billy had to be there ahead of time. I followed Jacob's lead and soon I could see a fire up ahead with people surrounding it.

"Wow everyone certainly got older," Jacob stated.

"Well what do you expect it has been 26 years,"

"No. I mean when we actively shift into wolves we don't age. I've always known that everyone else had quit shifting years ago but to see everyone in person. Looking much older than I look. Only makes it more real I guess,"

No one even noticed we were coming. That was until Sarah stopped and suddenly decided to start howling at the moon. Then suddenly everyone's attention was on us. It was so quiet that you could've heard a pin drop.

 **Please Review**


	8. Emptiness Inside

**Chapter 8: Emptiness Inside**

 **Nessie's POV**

Jacob was welcomed back into the pack, into his family, instantly that night. It was clear to me that they had all missed Jacob dearly. Sarah was welcomed into the family without question as well.

The young wolf pup displayed anxiety at first around all the strangers. Eventually she did warm up to everyone though. Especially when they offered her food. Being the only shapeshifter to have been born in wolf form the entire pack was highly interested in her. Interested in what phasing could be like for her in the future.

I felt an emptiness inside of me as I watched Jacob interact with everyone. I didn't have anyone anymore. My husband was dead, my son was dead, and my other two kids were with DCFS. As far as my father knew I was dead. What if my biological family didn't accept me?

My father tossed me out on the side of the road because he thought I was a monster. What if the rest of my family felt the same way since my mother nearly died because of me? What if my mom hated me because I nearly killed her? What if my dad was right and I truly was a monster? I killed people for their blood. Maybe my father was right all along and I was a monster. After what I did I didn't deserve happiness.

I felt something move a little inside of me. I smiled a bittersweet smile. I was having another baby. Jackson's last gift to me. For my baby's safety though I would have to give him or her up for adoption. All of my babies were better off without someone like me in the picture.

"Nessie are you okay?" Jacob asked in concern.

I managed to force a smile. "I'm okay Jacob. Don't worry,"

"Good. You had me worried there for a second. Anyway my father says we could stay the night at his place and tomorrow we will go talk to your grandfather,"

"Okay, cool," from that point on I did the best I could to make myself interact with everyone. People kept telling me that I looked just like Bella. The resemblance was uncanny.

When Jacob first told me this I didn't quite believe it but now that his father and other people were telling me the same thing I started to wonder if it could really be true.

"I think it's time to get going," Jacob said indicating toward Sarah who had fallen asleep on the floor.

I smiled at the baby wolf. "Yeah maybe you're right,"

We walked for awhile. Jacob carried his daughter carefully so that he would not wake her.

"Well nothing around here has changed much apart from the fact that everyone is now 26 years older,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Forks. The reservation. Everything is the same as I remember it,"

"It's beautiful Jacob,"

"You think so?"

"I'm sure of it. You have a beautiful family, a beautiful town. I just can't believe you've been avoiding it for so many years,"

"Look there's my house. Even my house hasn't changed at all,"

His house was tiny but it was cozy on the inside. Jacob insisted that I sleep on the spare bed and him on the floor. I tried to protest but he wouldn't hear of it.

A few hours after I fell asleep I woke up to a strange noise. I looked and saw a wolf pup pacing the floor back and forth. Crying. It took me a full moment to realize it was Jacob's daughter Sarah.

I got out of bed slowly and picked up the crying young wolf and she froze instantly. I rubbed her soothingly and brought her over to my bed.

"It's okay. You're okay," I gave her a kiss and afterward she began to relax a little. She snuggled closer to me like my kids used to do and I felt a pang of sadness.

She whimpered.

"You miss your mom don't you?"

She nodded her head 'yes' and I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"I know how you feel. I miss my parents and my kids to," now I was the one that was about to start crying.

To my surprise she started licking the tears away once they started falling. I wiped hers away as well. Just like I did for my own kids.

My heart hurt for her. She was so young and already without her mother. Just like my kids. Only difference is her mother was not a monster that killed like I was.

"I'm going to help you find your mother," I told her. She looked at me curiously. "I'm going to try at least,"

She snuggled closer to me and within minutes she fell asleep. There was an emptiness inside of me where my kids belonged. Somehow Sarah helped fill it a little bit. Not long after I did as well. I didn't wake up until there was light streaming through the windows.

Right away I noticed it. My stomach was noticeably bigger than it was last night. I felt the baby move around quite a bit as I rubbed my stomach. I also noticed a bruise on my stomach that was not there before. That was weird. Babies just did not grow that fast. During my first three pregnancies not once did my stomach grow so much in one night. All were normal healthy nine month pregnancies.

When I stood up I felt a wave of nausea hit me fast and hard. I had to sit back down and try to control my breathing before I puked all over the place.

I felt another sudden wave of nausea and this time I bolted to the bathroom as fast as I could. I barely made it to the toilet in time before my stomach emptied itself. I sat there for probably five minutes puking my guts out before it finally stopped.

I brushed my teeth to try and rid myself of the taste of vomit. My face was noticeably paler when I looked in the mirror.

"Are you okay Nessie?" I heard Jacob's worried voice ask from outside the door.

"Just morning sickness. You might not want to stick around for this,"

When I opened the door a minute later he was still standing there. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw me. "Nessie your stomach-"

"Is definitely bigger than it was last night. I'm also aware that there is a bruise that wasn't there before. Believe me I know,"

"But that's not norm-"

"That is not normal. As someone who has gone through pregnancy three times already in aware of that as well,"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Honestly I don't know. All I know is that I'm starving right now,"

"Not again. Not this again," I heard him mutter but decided not to question him about it.

I felt better after eating a big hearty breakfast. The baby also started moving around a lot more. I nearly screamed when it kicked me. It was the most painful kick I'd ever felt in all of my pregnancies to date.

I excused myself to the restroom and when I lifted my shirt I saw a brand new bruise. I covered it quickly before anyone could notice it.

"Ready to go see your grandfather now?" Jacob asked ten minutes later.

"Yeah I'm ready," though my heart started beating faster with anxiety.

The drive was probably ten minutes and I could feel myself getting more nervous by the second. My hand was shaking so badly that Jacob has to ring the doorbell for me.

My heart nearly stopped when someone opened the door. The man looked at me in shock.

"B-Be-"

"I'm not Bella though I've been told many times now that I look exactly like her. I think I might be her daughter though,"

Then suddenly a appeared out of nowhere. She was beautiful and more graceful than any person I've ever seen. She had beautiful golden eyes and pale skin. She was short and reminded me very much of a pixie for some reason. Then something, perhaps gut instinct, told me I was looking into the eyes of one of my biological mother's family members. My family member.

 **Please Review**


	9. Aunt Alice

**Chapter 9: Aunt Alice**

 **Nessie's POV**

I felt my knees suddenly go weak as I stared into the eyes of my unknown relative. Then my world faded to black.

Everything felt hazy as I started to come back into awareness. My memories of the events before I blacked out were all very hazy. I could hear two people talking close by but the voices seemed strange and unfamiliar.

"Charlie that is not Bella. I can assure you of that," I heard a female voice say.

"Then who is she and why does she look just like my daughter?"

"I don't know but I am going to find out,"

I groaned when I suddenly felt the pain of a splitting headache.

"Nessie what's wrong? Are you okay?" the sound of Jacob's voice was instantly soothing.

"Headache," I groaned. "What happened?"

"You fainted and we brought you inside,"

"What? How long have I been out?"

"You've been out for a few hours. You're aunt and your grandfather have been trying to figure out who you are for the past several hours. Apparently I'm just a fly on the wall because no one has bothered to ask me,"

"My aunt?" I gasped. Then suddenly the memories from right before I fainted flooded my mind. "She's my aunt?"

"One of them. The physic one. Who knows what shes doing here,"

"Well then," I groaned as I started to sit up. "It looks like I'm going to have to go ask "

I suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain in my stomach. I knew it wasn't labor pains. Having gone through labor three times already I knew exactly what that felt like. This was something entirely different. Just as quickly as it came though it passed. I felt more relieved when I felt the baby's little kick.

"Nessie are you okay, I think you should take it easy. After all you were passed out for several hours," he cautioned. I nodded my head in agreement. Maybe I should take it easy. For me and my baby. When I looked at my stomach and I mean really looked I realized it had grown even more since morning. I was only about a month pregnant and I already looked like I was 6-7 months along. The bruising along my stomach had only gotten worse. The only conclusion that my mind could come to was that the introduction of vampire DNA had not only brought out my vampire side but it had also altered the genetic makeup of my unborn baby.

Or maybe it just brought out the vampire DNA in my baby. Perhaps all of my kids unknowingly inherited my vampire genes. Genetics that were just laying dormant in my four year old Bella and three month old Carl. Perhaps my son Jackson Jr even had them. My chest tightened when I thought of my son. I still had a hard time grasping that he was dead and I would never see him again.

"I see you're finally awake,"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. I looked up and saw a short pixie like girl with golden eyes. Jacob stood in front of me protectively and growled.

"Oh shut up mutt. Now can you leave so I can talk to her privately?"

"Over my dead body. I'm not leaving her here defenseless against you,"

"I'm not going to hurt her. Which is more than I can say for you and your pack of mutts,"

"Don't get me upset or things will get very ugly-"

"Jacob just go okay? I'll be fine. After all she is family,"

The girl just looked at me in confusion as Jacob walked out.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Renesmee. Who are you?"

Instead of answering me she seemed to go into a state of shock. Out of all the names in the world that was probably the last name she was expecting to hear. Especially since that was a unique name that my mother, her relative, had picked out for me

"Who are you?" I asked her again.

She shook her head. "Alice," she said. "Now who are you and what are you doing here looking for Charlie?"

"I told you my name is Renesmee though most call me Nessie. I came looking for Charlie because he's my grandfather and-"

"Impossibe Charlie never had any grandkids. His only daughter never had children so don't try to pull a fast one on me because I'm not going to fall for that. So tell me the truth. What are you doing here?"

"You mean my mother, Isabella Marie Cullen, never had any live babies. But she did have one that was supposedly stillborn right?"

"What? How did you-"

"I know because my father, Edward Cullen, lied to everyone,"

"How do you know my brother's and sister's name? How-"

"Because they are my fanily. A few days ago there was an accident and I had a memory of birth. My dad had pale skin, bronze hair, and golden eyes right?"

"Yes that matches Edward description but-"

"He and Bella had a baby together right? A baby girl that everyone believes is dead? A baby that she named Renesmee? A few days ago there was an accident and I had a memory of my birth. My father dumped me on the side of the road. I can show you if you'd like?"

I had recently discovered that I was gifted and I could show people what I was thinking by touching then. Maybe if I showed her my memory that would convince her that I was telling the truth. That I really was who I said I was.

"What do you mean show me?"

"I'm gifted. I'll show you what I mean,"

I grabbed her hand and started recalling the memory of my birth and my father dumping me on the side of the road. The way he had told me he'd hoped I'd get hit by a car and die to "save him the job,"

Alice looked at me with wide eyes. Too shocked to say anything. Then without warning she hugged me. I hugged her back. She was my family after all and I loved her already. I could tell that she loved me also.

"I'm so sorry," she cried.

"For what?"

"For what Edward did to you,"

"It wasn't your fault,"

"I can believe he-I mean I never imagined that he could've or was capable of-"

"Its not your fault Alice,"

"Aunt Alice. I'm your aunt. I can't believe-I mean I wish I would've seen-thats the problem. I never could see anything concerning your future that's why he was able to do what he did and get away with it," my aunt sounded like she was about to cry. "We failed you Nesie,"

"You didn't fail me. It wasn't your fault. What do you mean by 'seen' anyway?"

She smiled at me sadly. "I'm psychic. I never could see your future though. Don't worry Nessie. We're going to take care of this,"

"What?"

"Just relax and take it easy. Take care of those babies of yours,"

"Babies?"

She smiled again. "You have three heartbeats. While I'm no doctor I think it's safe to say you're expecting twins,"

I didn't know what to say. Before I could react my aunt already had her cellphone out and was dialing a phone number.

"Hello Carlisle. Yes. Its important that you get the whole family down here as soon as possible. Tomorrow preferably," there was a brief pause before Alice continued "make Edward come. I don't care if he wants to come or not he needs to be here to explain a few things. You'll understand when you get here,"

I listened in disbelief. I was going to meet my family. Even the father who dumped me and left me for dead.

Suddenly I felt another extremely sharp shooting pain in my stomach. It was all I could do to stop myself from screaming. Then, like before, the pain passed as quickly as it came.

 **Please Review**


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 10: The Truth Comes Out**

 **Nessie's POV**

A little while later my aunt decided that it would be best to move me into her old house where we would wait for the rest of my family. She reluctantly invited Jacob after I asked if he could come. I didn't like being apart from Jacob for long. He and his daughter made me happy. Even though she was only a wolf pup Sarah brought out the maternal side of me that only my own biological children had before.

Alice had me get settled down in what she told me was my mom's old room. The house was beautiful, the room was beautiful, everything was beautiful. I was more than happy to rest as my aunt had instructed me to do. I wasn't feeling well and the frequent stabbing pain in my stomach was only getting worse. Becoming more frequent and more painful each time. It wouldn't be long before I would be unable to hide the pain.

I lifted up my stomach and saw that bruising had only gotten worse. I felt another kick followed by explosive pain. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from screaming. That was by far the worst pain I had felt and it wasn't subsiding as quickly as it had before.

I laid down and closed my eyes. Hoping and praying that the pain would go away and it did. Eventually the pain had subsided to the point where I could fall asleep. When I woke up it was night time. Or early morning. I could not be sure because it was dark outside. All I know is that I heard a lot of commotion downstairs and a woman screaming "Jacob" happily.

There was a lot of voices and I could not make out what they were saying because they were all talking so fast. I was only able to understand one sentence and that was "What's going on Alice? Why do I hear three more heartbeats upstairs?"

I didn't think as I threw the blankets off of me and got up. That was my family down there. I was going to meet my family. I didn't even try to pay attention to what was being said. None of that mattered to me anymore. The only thing that did matter was meeting my family. Letting them know I existed. That I was not dead like they were all lead to believe.

I froze at the top of the stairs when I saw them and they saw me. Eight pairs of golden eyes staring at me. Then there was Jacob and Sarah. There was also another boy there probably 16 or 17 years old. He was the only human as far as I could tell.

When I got to my father my breath got caught in my throat. He hadn't changed at all in the last twenty six years. Here he was though. The man who thought I was a monster. The man who dumped me on the side of the street and left me for dead. His face seemed to get even paler as the memory replayed itself in my head.

Right next to my father was a woman. My heart stopped beating when my eyes landed on her. She looked exactly like me only younger. Like if she had been frozen at the age of 17 0r 18. Still she looked exactly like me. We could've passed for sisters. Identical twins even. There was no doubt in my mind that if I were ten years younger or she if she was ten years older we could've passed for identical twins. Apart from the pale skin and gold eyes we looked alike. Could she be my mother? But my mother was dead. That's what Jacob had told me and my aunt hadn't mentioned anything about my mom being alive.

The rest of the family started at me with shock and curiosity. Both Jacob and Alice had remarked that I smelled like both human and vampire. Probably trying to figure out what I was. Neither my aunt, Jacob, or I seemed to know what to say.

My dad looked like he was more scared by my presence than anything else. He was the one that wanted me to die after all. But how could he know who I was?

"My little budget?" the woman that looked like me spoke. "Oh my God my baby it is you!"

"Bella that's not Nessie she's dead-"

"Carlisle look at her. She looks like me! She's half human and half vampire. It's her! I know it is!"

She started walking toward me when my father suddenly held her back.

"Edward let go of me! That's our daughter! Let me go-"

"No she is not!"

"Actually she is!" Alice shouted. "She is your daughter but you don't want everyone to know that because you tried to kill her right?"

"Edward what is she talking about?" My mother asked. I no longer doubted that my biological mother was alive. She didn't die giving birth to me. She was alive and she was right here. I wanted to go to her. To run to her but something kept me rooted to the top of the stairs.

"Tell her Edward. Tell her how you tried to kill your own daughter. Tell everyone how you've been lying all these years. Is that the real reason you adopted Anthony ten years after you tried to kill your own daughter? To ease your guilty conscience? Is it-"

"Alice what are you saying this is Edward your talking about for goodness sakes,"

"Carlisle this is your granddaughter. She came here looking for Charlie hoping to find us. That's why Charlie disappeared from my visions. She remembers her birth. She remembers Edward. She's gifted. She showed me her memory,"

The woman beside Carlisle looked like she was close to tears.

"Edward?"

"It was killing my wife Esme I didn't have a choice,"

"What are you saying Edward?" mom asked.

"She nearly killed you Bella. She is a monster-"

"She was just a baby! An innocent little baby!" This time it was Carlisle that screamed. It must have been extremely rare for him to get upset because everyone looked shocked.

"She was a monster that I had to get rid of. So as soon as she was born I took her and threw her on the side of the road,"

"You dumped her?!" the blonde woman, who I assumed was another aunt of mine, shouted angrily.

"You would care about her more than Bella. You always did Rosalie. Cared more about a monster-"

"The only monster here is you!" the big burly looking guy shouted. "You dumped an innocent baby on the side of the road and left her for dead. You lied to all of us, including your own wife, and told us she was dead. The only monster here is you!"

My mother looked like she was about to lose it. She looked like she was ready to kill someone. I couldn't believe everything that was unfolding before me.

"Edward I never would have even imagined that you were capable of something like this. I called you my son and now I feel like I don't even know you," Carlisle looked angry. They all did. I just stood there frozen at the top of the stairs watching everything unfold.

I suddenly felt the most intense stabbing pain in my stomach that I'd ever felt. I screamed in agony. Black spots appeared in my vision and I lost my balance. I hit my head on the rail as I fell down the stairs. Before I fell even halfway a pair of ice cold arms caught me.

"What's wrong?" I couldn't see who it was but from the voice alone I knew it was my grandfather Carlisle. All I could do was scream at the searing pain in my stomach. The babies thrashed violently. He lifte me up and carried me at lightning speed.

"My stomach, my babies,"

I couldn't see much because of the black spots in my vision. "I'm going to have to do an emergency c-section. Thankfully I have everything I need,"

He carried me to what looked like an operating room as fast as he could. "Edward get out of here right now! I will deal with you later!"

I could barely make out the sight of my father. He disappeared as soon as my mother appeared. Se gave him a look that said "I"ll deal with you later as well,"

My head was swimming though and I couldn't focus to much on anything other than the pain. My grandfather had given me an injection of morphine but said couldn't wait for it to spread. Something was definitely wrong and he needed to operate right away.

I felt it when he cut me open and I felt it when he reached in and pulled something out. "Not good the placenta is wrapped very tightly around her neck and she's barely breathing. Hopefully now that it's off she will start breathing better.

Barely breathing?!

Before I could think to much about that he was reaching inside of me again. This time I heard the sound of a bang crying.

"What's wrong with him?"

Wrong with him?! I was very freaked out now even with all this pain going on.

"He is smaller and weaker than his sister. I think when she couldn't breathe she got scared and accidentally kicked him. His arm is broken,"

I couldn't take the pain anymore. That was the last thing I heard before I fainted.

 **Please Review**


	11. I Have a Mom

**Chapter 11: I have a Mom**

 **Nessie's POV**

The first thing that I became aware of was pain. My memories were all jumbled up in my head. I could not discern one thought from another. The only thing that I could discern was pain. I could not make out much of anything. I felt something ice cold touching the side of my body. It felt good. I opened my eyes slowly and when I found myself staring at someone who looked just like me the memories started to return. My mom, my family, my babies!

I sat up quickly and groaned when I felt a sharp, shooting pain in my lower stomach area. It was a wonder that I didn't scream out in pain. My mother quickly stopped me from getting up and gently pushed me back down. "Easy, easy. Don't overexert yourself now,"

I could almost feel all the love and worry she had for me pouring out of her. It didn't matter that she believed I was dead for 26 years. That simple fact didn't matter to her at all. Just like it didn't matter at all to me.

I moaned in pain when I moved again.

"Goodness Carlisle!"

Half a second later my grandfather came running in to check on me. "What happened?"

"She woke up and I think she's in pain,"

That was all my grandfather needed to hear before he got some medicine from the cabinet and was inserting it into my IV drip. "Are you okay Nessie? Do you feel sick"

I shook my head. "No. Just some pain but I suppose that's normal. So I guess your my grandfather?"

He just smiled at me and said "Rest now young one. We'll talk later,"

"Wait are my babies okay?"

"Don't worry Nessie they will be fine. They're doing good,"

That eased my worries a little. However I wouldn't be totally at piece until I saw them again. Last thing I remember was that my daughter was barely breathing and my son had a broken arm. The memories still had me worried.

I looked over at my mother who was staring at me again with both disbelief and love. "My baby. I can't believe you are alive,"

"I can't believe you're alive either. Jake told me you died after having me. He-"

"He didn't stick around long enough to see the transformation. He wasn't lying to you sweetheart. He really did believe I was dead but that's not important. You're alive and I'm sort of alive and that's all that matters. I'm so sorry,"

"Sorry? Sorry for what? It wasn't your fault you were lied to,"

"Your father never wanted you. The moment we found out I was pregnant he wanted to have you aborted because of the risks involved. I just, I never thought he would go this far and and-" mom was breathing so hard that she could not even finish her sentence. She started crying. The tears would never fall but she was crying.

A few tears of my own escaped and fell. So much pain. So much heartache. All caused by vicious lies told by my so called father. My life would have been so different if the woman in front of me would've raised me. If I had grown up in this family. The one thing I would probably not ever get used to was the physical age difference between my mother and I. I was 26 and I definitely looked like I was in my mid twenties while my mother looked like she was stuck in her teenage years.

"Mom?" she looked up.

"Mom?" This time I started crying like I never had before. When I suddenly felt my mom's cold arms around me I started crying even harder. I don't know how long we stayed like that. Embracing each other but I didn't want it to end. I loved my adoptive parents but I always wanted to know what it was like to be hugged by my biological mother. Now that it was finally happening I was feeling so many emotions at once.

"What made you start looking for your family now?" Mom asked after a really long time. So I told her my story. Starting with my husband's death and how my father wanted me to move in with him so he could help me and the kids. My mom was shocked when I'd told her I had three other kids already. She smiled when I told her my daughter's name was Bella. I told her about the car accident. I told her about the vampire that caused it and how he bit me and brought out the half vampire in me. I told her about the flashback I got when the accident occurred. When I got to the part about my son's death I cried again but for a completely different reason. She knew just how to comfort me. She knew from first hand experience that no words could ever erase the pain that losing a child caused. I didn't just lose Jackson Jr but I lost Bella and Carl as well. They were alive but in foster care.

Once I got to the part about meeting Jacob and I told her how much he was helping me she smiled.

"If it hadn't been for Jacob I wouldn't be here,"

"Jacob is a great guy that way,"

"Where is he anyway?"

"He's been sitting out there anxiously waiting for you to wake up all day,"

"How long has it been?"

"Its seven in the evening now and you've been passed out since early this morning. He's also been fighting your aunt Rosalie for your babies-"

Jacob suddenly bursted through the door with two babies. My babies. "Thank God you're awake Nessie. You had me scared to death,"

"Are those my-"

"Yes they are. I managed to get them away from blondie because I figured you just might want to meet your own babies before they start attaching to anyone else,"

My arms started trembling when he handed me my son and daughter. My son was noticeably smaller that my daughter and he had a small cast on his arm. My son yawned and fell asleep while my daughter remained wide awake.

"So what are you going to name them?"

"Owen for my son and Claire for my daughter,"

I had my babies. I had my mother. I had Jacob. I had my family. For now everything seemed alright in the world.

"Hey Jake where did you leave Sarah at?"

"Who is she?" mom asked curiously.

"My two year old daughter. I left her with Sue,"

"You have a daughter?" My mom sounded happily surprised.

"I do. I should go now that I know you're not going to die on me,"

"Oh Jacob,"

"I'm serious. You had me scared half to death. Now I can be at peace. I'll be back in half an hour. I promise,"

Just knowing that Jacob would be back soon made me happy. I didn't know what it was but something about him always made me happy. I wasn't sure if he felt the same way about me though. He mentioned something about imprinting on me once but he never explained what that was. I think he got scared to tell me.

"Jacob what's imprinting?"

"What?"

"You once told me that you imprinted on me. What does that mean?"

"You what?!" Mom shouted.

 **Please Review**


End file.
